


the world's brighter with you in it

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: debby can’t stop staring at her.she’s beautiful, the way the firelight dances across her skin and makes her eyes shine.





	the world's brighter with you in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> thank u ella for title. bandito jenby rise
> 
> this also counts as a prequel for my big bang fic. stay tuned

debby can’t stop staring at her.

she’s beautiful, the way the firelight dances across her skin and makes her eyes shine. she’s listening intently to the story of another bandito, mouth slightly open, flyaway strands of hair framing her face.

jenna is beautiful, and debby can’t even begin to tear her eyes away.

jenna glances over at her, and yep, the possibility of eye contact is what makes debby stare down at her lap and blush. she doesn’t dare look back up, just twists her fingers together and hopes the firelight covers her blush.

stories fill the air, apprehensive stories of entering dema and fictional tales passed from bandito to bandito until each person has their own version they tell. jenna tells hers, and debby hangs on every word, trying not to stare.

she stares. she stares all the time.

yawns begin to fill the air, and that’s the cue for people to start to head to bed. debby volunteers for watch, and tries not to let her heart escape her chest when jenna also does.

watches are taken in pairs. the two of them are left alone.

jenna shifts to sit directly across from debby, the fire flaring up and almost obscuring her face at times. they watch the night behind each other, keeping an eye out for any escapees or bishops coming their way.

“hi.” jenna says finally. it’s the first official word they’ve spoken to each other.

“hello.” debby says. her heart is in her throat.

“how’d you pick your name?” jenna tilts her head and smiles as she asks the question. it’s a traditional first question for banditos.

debby’s mouth goes a little dry. “it was the name of the person who helped me escape dema. she got grabbed just before we got to the camp. i thought i’d take it, to carry her on.”

jenna nods. her smile is sympathetic. “that’s very kind of you.”

“how’d you choose yours?”

“i was read a list. i felt like it fit me. pretty typical stuff.” jenna closes her eyes. “debby.” she says it like she’s savoring it. “a good story for a good name.”

“thanks. i like your name too.” the words almost choke debby. jenna likes her name. she might die. 

jenna smiles. “thank you.”

her smile is so pretty.

they don’t talk for the rest of their watch, but the silence is comfortable. it’s nice to just sit with her. debby steals stares at jenna, but always looks away when their eyes meet. jenna smiles whenever that happens, and debby is sure she’s bright red by the time two other banditos come to relieve them.

debby stands and turns to head off to the tent she’s been sharing with several people. she doesn’t get far before jenna catches her wrist, leans in, and murmurs “stay with me.”

her first reaction is to freeze. her second reaction is to let jenna keep her hand around her wrist and lead her to jenna’s tent.

there’s one other person in there, and he doesn’t stir when they enter.

“that’s mark.” jenna whispers. 

there’s enough room for the two of them to lie down and not touch. debby settles into the nest of cloth, right against the side of the tent. jenna gives her a quizzical look as she lies down, and then pulls debby into her side.

“i think you’re pretty.”

debby’s brain short circuits.

“i don’t want to do anything intense. just hold each other. is that okay?”

debby can only nod.

jenna lets out a soft laugh. it doesn’t feel anything close to mocking.

they settle easily into each other. jenna is soft, and debby finds herself easily lulled to sleep in the safety and calm of her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
